Classic History of the Holy Britannian Empire
by kaiser11492
Summary: A timeline of the Code Geass World and the development Holy Britannian Empire
1. Ch 1: The Legendary Beginnings

**NOTE: I do not own Code Geass. I created this timeline primarily because one of my future Code Geass fanfics will revolve around this timeline. Enjoy, and please review if you could.**

**Ch. 1: The Legendary Beginnings to the Golden Age of the Tudors**

55 BC-54 BC. - The Celtic tribes of the British Isles unite and make Eowyn Chifetain after repelling Julius Caesar's invasion of the British Isles

43 AD - Rome successfully invades Britannia reducing Chieftain Llewlyn's territory to a fraction of its size

5th-6th Century - Anglo-Saxons invaders drive Chieftain Wynne to flee to modern day South Wales

1066 AD - Chieftain Daman (note: Daman is the first non-legendary Britannian ruler. The authenticity of those before him is still questioned) allies himself with William II, Duke of Normandy against Harold Godwinson. As a result of victory, William makes Daman Duke of Britannia, therefore making Daman one of the few native Brittons to keep power.

1282 AD - The Duchy of Britannia remains intact despite English takeover of Northern Wales

1576 AD - Elizabeth I gives birth to Prince Henry despite not being married. Nevertheless, Parliament and the nobility recognize Henry as heir in order to preserve the Tudor Dynasty. Potential father Carl, Duke of Britannia therefore gains greater influence in the royal court

1603 AD - Elizabeth I dies and 27 year old Henry is crowned Henry IX. Since the Scottish Stuarts don't recognize Henry as legitimate, Scotland protests and demands King James VI of Scotland to succeed to the throne. To appease Scotland, Henry IX promises to have his daughter and heir Elizabeth (born 1600 AD) marry Henry Frederick, Prince of Scotland. Henry IX also appeases the English nobility by promising that the future heirs of Elizabeth would use the name Tudor instead of Stuart

1603 AD-1637 AD - Henry IX colonizes the New World

1625 AD-1651 AD - Henry I of Scotland rules

1637 AD-1682 AD - Elizabeth II reigns while expansion in the New World continues

1682 AD - Prince James (born 1632), already James VII of Scotland since 1651, is crowned James I of England. King James VII and I immediately unites both England and Scotland into Great Britain through royal decree

1691 AD - 38 year old James VIII and II is enthroned

1709 AD - 18 year old George I is enthroned. Meanwhile Britain, with Louis, Duke of Britannia leading the troops, competes with the other great powers over colonial policies and territory

1752 AD - 23 year old Henry X is enthroned

1775 AD-1781 AD - Washington's Rebellion erupts in Britain's North American colonies

1777 AD - Benjamin Franklin is bribed by Edward, Duke of Britannia to defect to Britain's side in exchange for noble titles. Benjamin Franklin therefore becomes an Earl and flees back to Britain. The exact details behind this arrangement are still not know to this day

1781 AD - Washington's Rebellion crushed at the Battle of Yorktown

1785 AD - To celebrate the 300th Anniversary of the Tudor Dynasty, Henry X creates the Knights of the Round, a special regiment outside of all military jurisdiction consisting of the best soldiers of the empire, answerable only to the monarch

1789 AD - French Revolution erupts. French Republican forces start spreading across the European continent.

1794 AD - 65 year old Henry X dies and Edward VII is crowned King of Great Britain

1796 AD - Edward VII dies from natural causes. His sister Elizabeth succeeds him as Elizabeth III

**Author's Note- The names of all the Britannian Chieftains mentioned (except for Eowyn) are all based on actual Celtic names. Llewyln means "leader" while Wynne means "fair" in the Celtic language. Daman is Celtic for demon, which I thought was perfect since it kind of connects with Lelouch the Demon Emperor.**


	2. Ch 2: Humiliation and Civil War

**Note: In order to make this timeline run more smoothly, we just assume that the history of the rest of the world was the same as OTL unless it is pointed out below. Also, most of the Emperors mentioned are based on real leaders (they're not the same person as the ones in OTL, but they do experience the same issues and react like the real people they are based upon). Can you guess which Emperor and his policies are based on?**

**Ch. 2: Humiliation and Civil War**

1799 AD - Napoleon Bonaparte overthrows directory and becomes First Consul of the French Republic

1803 AD - Napoleon crowns himself as Napoleon I of the French Empire

1805 AD - The French Navy defeat the British Royal Navy at the Battle of Trafalgar

1807 AD - French forces invade Britain and occupy London. Elizabeth III flees to Edinburgh. A revolutionary militia arrests her and Elizabeth III is forced to abdicate the throne. This event would later be dubbed "The Humiliation of Edinburgh". Napoleon places a puppet-monarch as ruler of Britain. Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia and Elizabeth's lover, along with his subordinate Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, manage to break Elizabeth III out of prison and escape to the New World.

1813 AD - Ricardo von Britannia is proclaimed heir by Elizabeth III while on her deathbed. Ricardo succeeds Elizabeth III soon after. Since he was not the closest blood relative of Elizabeth III, Ricardo launches nationalistic propaganda to legitimize his ascension. This includes promoting the legend of Eowyn as the first great defender of the Britons.

Ricardo also says that the Humiliation was a sign by God to start anew across the sea and away from the chaos in Europe. He therefore proclaims the British North American colonial lands as the Holy Britannian Empire.

To prevent revolutionary reactions, Ricardo surprisingly has a constitution written up. The Ricardian Constitution states that the armed forces are loyal and answerable only to the Emperor and that a non-elected House of Lords and an elected Senate will be established. State legislatures also consisting of elected officials are set up to oversee regions within the empire. However, voting rights is reserved for the land-owning wealthy elite. New York City is also proclaimed as the new capital.

Ricardo also changes the calendar system as a symbol of Britannia's connections with Europe being severed, which uses the ascension of Eowyn as its epoch. The new calendar serves as a reminder to the Britannians to never forget the loss of the British Isles. The year is then established to be 1868 A.t.b. However, due to the fact that most if not all Britannians were used to using the Gregorian Calendar for centuries, many people and government officials mistakenly wrote down the Gregorian year, but with a.t.b. instead of A.D. As a result, the idea of offsetting the Gregorian calendar by 55 years was simply replaced by using a.t.b over A.D.

In order to ensure the security of the new Holy Britannian Empire, all overseas forces are recalled to the Americas. As a result, the Maratha Empire in India take over the sub-continent, which would eventually include Bengal, Kashmir, and Ceylon. Immediately after British withdrawal, the Maratha Empire forms and maintains trade relations with the various European powers. With no British influence in the region, the Maratha Empire is able to keep all of the wealth gained via trade.

Convicts and settlers in Australia are also abandoned by colonial forces when the recall issued. Feeling abandoned, the settlers/convicts who were left behind decide to form their own government with no ties to Napoleon's Britain or Ricardo's Britannia. The Australian Confederation is founded as a result.

1815 ATB - Napoleon is defeated at the Battle of Waterloo and is exiled once more. People living in the British Isles start to overthrow the pro-Napoleonic government as a result. Ireland exploits this opening by proclaiming itself as an independent republic. With the pro-Napoleonic forces gone, the British people, embracing the ideas of liberalism, decide to create a republic instead.

Meanwhile, Ricardo decides to invade and occupy the French Louisiana territory in order to empower the empire. The Congress of Vienna in Europe condemns Britannia's actions and insist for the withdrawal of all Britannian forces. Ricardo counter-attacks by condemning Europe for recognizing the British Republic, the Irish Republic, and the Australian Confederation since Britannia views these territories as still belonging to Britannia.

The Congress of Vienna, favoring the trade policies of the Maratha Empire, also recognize the empire's hegemony over the sub-continent, an action which further infuriates Ricardo

1815-1817 ATB - The Imperial Britannian Navy, which consists of half of the former Royal Navy's ships that managed to evacuate Britain along with those from other oversea colonies, confronts a combined European fleet in the so-called Atlantic War

1817 ATB - Ricardo dies from an unknown sickness, however it is speculated that nobles who believed in economic development over putting most of their resources in reclaiming the British Isles conspired and killed him.

Ricardo's son, James mon Britannia succèeds as Emperor and within a year offers a treaty to Europe. Britannia would drop their claims over the British Isles permanently and recognize the British Republic, Irish Republic, Australian Confederation, and the gains made by the Maratha Empire in exchange for Europe to not intervene in the Americas. European powers agree since independence movements have erupted in Central and South America and it would remove Britannia from intervening in European affairs. Britannia also agrees to pay an annuity to Spain, France, Holland, Portugal, and Britain for 100 years

1818 ATB - Treaty of Vienna is signed. Louisiana becomes part of the Britannian Empire while European colonies in the New World start to disappear due to the independence movements and the withdrawal of European forces.

1820's ATB - Britannia, along with private companies, oversee the development of the Western territories (ie. Louisiana, West Canada, etc.). Meanwhile all of Central and South America is independent from Europe

1829 ATB - James mon Britannia is killed when gunpowder hidden in his carriage explodes. The killer(s) to this day remains unknown

1829-1837 ATB - The reign of Andrew ja Britannia. Andrew concentrates mostly on the Native policy in newly gained territories. Andrew, in a royal decree, promises any Natives that are willing to work with Britannia Honorary Citizenship while those that resist will be sent to "special" zones reserved for them. The so-called Britannian Honorary Citizenship Law is adopted as the standard on how government officials should deal with native civilians

1837-1840 ATB - Reign of Martin van Britannia

1840-1849 ATB - Reign of Artemis po Britannia. Artemis creates and promotes Britannian Destiny, a doctrine that states Britannia is destined to spread across the Americas. Meanwhile, Pro-Britannian nobles in Northern Mexico (aka "Los Nobles de Rio Grande del Norte") promise to aid Artemis' Britannian Destiny doctrine if they are granted Britannian titles and keep control over their territories as regional governors.

1842-1847 ATB - Britannian-Mexican War. Land north of the Rio Grande is annexed by the Holy Britannian Empire while the rest of Mexico is ruled indirectly as a colony

1848 ATB - Year of Revolutions in Europe. Many European noble and common families flee Europe for Britannia or Australia in fear of all the social chaos. Britannia welcomes the immigrants and grants them full citizenship as a reward for choosing young Britannia over old Europe

1849 ATB - Gold is discovered in the newly gained California region. The promise of gold and land out in the former Mexican territories leads to a mass emigration out West

1849-1852 ATB - Zachariah ta Britannia sets up colonies in Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, and Nicaragua. Dies in 1852 due to natural causes.

1852-1859 ATB - Reign of Joseph ra Britannia. The question of the distribution of power between the central government/monarchy and the lower nobility surfaces when Joseph and his political allies start to believe that slavery is an outdated source of labor and is hindering the development and growth of the empire.

Southern nobles and politicians debate with their Northern counterparts about the issue, resulting in increasing tensions between North and South.

Abraham lin Britannia ascends to the throne as emperor after Joseph dies in 1859.

1861-1865 ATB - Britannian Civil War. With Abraham carrying on his predecessor's work on ending slavery, the Southern nobles and politicians decide to secede from the empire and form their own sovereign state called the United Principalities of Britannia, where Southern nobles/politicians hold more power than the central government.

Initially, Southern forces under the command of former Knight of the Round Sir Robert E. Lee repeatedly defeats Northern forces battle after battle. As the war goes on however, Southern forces are pushed back by Northern forces led by Second Prince Odysseus es Britannia. Sir Robert E. Lee eventually surrenders to Prince Odysseus in 1865, therefore ending the bloodiest war Britannia has ever witnessed

The United Principalities of Britannia is immediately dissolved afterwards, while many supporters of the former nation are tried and executed for treason. Some Southerners respected by the North, such as Sir Robert E. Lee, are pardoned by Emperor Abraham. Lee however still resigns from the Knights of the Round. Abraham then through royal decree declares that slavery is abolished and that all newly freed slaves will gain full Britannian citizenship since they were born on Britannian soil.

A Southern sympathizer however assassinates Emperor Abraham immediately afterwards, therefore resulting in the ascension of Leon fa Britannia. Leon, however, is extremely unpopular among the nobility and the wealthy elite. As a result, the nobles and wealthy elite successfully usurp Leon and crown Hero of the North, Prince Odysseus as Emperor of Britannia.

**Author's Note- The whole calendar thing in my opinion makes things more complex to work with. I therefore decided that Ricardo wanted to use ascension of Eowyn as the starting point, therefore adding 54-55 years to our calendar. However, in one of the Code Geass extra materials, the one where Lelouch is teaching Suzaku about the founding of Britannia, Suzaku says that since it is 2017 a.t.b. (1962 AD), then the founding occurred 2017 years ago. Lelouch says Suzaku is wrong and states Britannia being founded as a result of Julius Caesar's invasion of the British Isles (55 B.C.). How could Suzaku be wrong by saying the founding was 2017 years ago (55 B.C.), even though Lelouch stated the founding was in 55 B.C.?**

**I therefore decided that Ricardo intended for the calendar to have the 55 year difference. However, because everyone was used to using the Gregorian calendar and changing to a whole different one would be difficult, people simply just stopped using the labels BC/AD and replaced it with a.t.b. Basically I'm saying that even though the Britannian calendar is based upon Eowyn's ascension, its still is incorrect. For example, many people believe Jesus was actually born in the years 6-4 BC, which means that our calendar is still wrong , despite using Christ's birth as its epoch. **

**Also, 1813 works as the year the Holy Britannian Empire was born because if one were to use the calendar as Ricardo intended it to, the year becomes 1868, which in real life was the year the Meiji Restoration occurred in Japan. Just like the Meiji Constitution was named after the Emperor Meiji, Britannia's new constitution is named after Emperor Ricardo. I wanted Britannia's government to be based upon the Federal system of the U.S. and the Parliamentary system used by Imperial Japan.**


	3. Ch 3: Expansion of the Empire

**Ch. 3: Expansion of the Empire**

1866-1875 ATB - Reign of Odysseus es Britannia. Britannian's start settling in Russia's former Alaska territories. The region is incorporated into Britannia as a colony as opposed to complete annexation

1875-1879 ATB - Reign of Ivan ve Britannia. Dies from food poisoning

1879-1882 ATB - Reign of Heinrich un Britannia. Is found bludgeoned to death in his bed

1882-1885 ATB - Reign of Peter iv Britannia. Is shot by political radicals

1885-1890 ATB - Reign of Benjamin ha Britannia. Britannia's rapid industrialization continues on

1890-1892 ATB - Reign of Giovanni tu Britannia.

1892-1895 ATB - Reign of Stephen cle Britannia. Stephen becomes an avid reader of the works of social evolutionary philosophers such as William Graham Sumner and John Fiske, who promote Hebert Spencer's idea of social darwinism. Seeing the similarities between social darwinism and Britannia's doctrines/principles, Stephen decides to embrace social darwinism and use it as a basis of his policies. One such example was in 1894, where Stephen sent in the Royal Guard to use whatever force necessary to rid the labor unions protesting the railroad companies, on the basis that giving power to the lower class will disrupt the natural order and therefore Britannia's overall development. The Royal Guard manages to put down the unions on strike, while also killing/arresting many laborers in the process.

1895-1900 ATB - Reign of William mc Britannia. Earl Alfred T. Mahan, a Captain for the Imperial Britannian Navy, advises his superiors that in order for Britannia to continue surviving, Britannia will need to have secure shipping lanes, a modern navy, and access to natural resources/foreign markets. William takes Earl Mahan's advice and starts allocating much funds to the armed forces. Britannia's newly built, state of the art navy unveils itself in 1896 when Britannia decides to declare war on Panama, Cuba, and Haiti.

Within a year, all the Caribbean Islands and Panama are conquered. To make administration easier, the Caribbean Islands are merged into one entity, which like Panama would be given colony status. Britannia sends a giant Pacific Fleet to demand the surrender of Hawaii. Hawaii immediately capitulates and becomes a colony.

Britannian pride for William's leadership however is cut short when he is assassinated by a suspected anarchist.

1900-1911 ATB - With William assassinated, Prince Fyodor ro Britannia ascends to the throne and begins his reign as Emperor. Fyodor and the colonial officials in Panama agree that a canal should be dug through the isthmus, therefore making trade from the Pacific to the Atlantic faster than ever. The project is started and is funded by the Britannian government along with powerful corporate conglomerates. Fyodor, however, would not live to see the project finished for the canal wouldn't be finished till 1914. The first ship to use the canal was Britannia's _Fyodor_, in memory of the late Emperor.

1911-1922 ATB - Thomas wil Britannia takes the throne upon the death of his half-brother. In 1914, Archduke Franz Ferdinand is assassinated and Europe is enveloped with war and destruction. The British Republic, French Republic, Czarist Russia, Imperial Japan, and the Kingdom of Italy (Allied Powers) fight against the German, Austro-Hungarian, and Ottoman Empire (Central Powers). Thomas, however shows no interest in Europe's war mainly due to Britannia's promise to not intervene in European affairs made by James mon Britannia. However, many Britannian banks, corporations, and businesses thrive on the European war since demand for Britannian goods skyrocketed to levels never seen before.

1916-1923 ATB - The Pan-American War. Thomas, along with military and political advisors, believes it is the right time for having Britannia's dream come true, which is having an empire spreading across the American contents. Previously, advisors told Britannian Emperors not to go into South America since European powers would not tolerate it. Despite the Treaty of Vienna, which barred Europe and nations in the Americas from interfering with one another directly, advisors feared that Europe would either simply break the treaty or find some legal loophole in it to justify their interference. Either method however would probably be the result of fear of Britannian hegemony.

Military strategists concluded that a combined European force could fight a prolonged war against Britannia, while economic advisors concluded that Britannia wouldn't have the economic capacity and resources to maintain the empire **and** fight against Europe.

However, Europe was busy with a war among themselves, so Thomas and his political allies decide to invade South America. The independent nations of South America pool all their forces together to stop the invasion. However, the Imperial Navy along with the newly created Britannian Air Corps manages to penetrate the lines and march into Colombia via Panama. An amphibious invasion is also launched along the Brazilian coastline. By 1920 ATB, Colombia, Ecuador, and Venezuela are conquered and converted to colonies. In 1922, to avoid loosing their positions, high ranking corrupt politicians and leaders within Argentina, Peru, and Brazil decide to capitulate in exchange for colonial status and noble titles/positions in the future colonial government.

Britannia agrees with the terms and Argentina, Peru, and Brazil become colonies of Britannia. The war, however would last one more year when Britannia conquers the rest of the continent, giving Bolivia to Peru, Chile to Argentina, Guyana to Brazil, and dividing Uruguay and Paraguay among Brazil and Argentina.

**Author's Note: Like I said before, some of the Emperors and their policies are based on real life historical people. Here's the list of the ones that have similarities.**

**James mon Britannia - James Monroe (proposed the Monroe Doctrine, where the US and Europe would not interfere in their respectful hemispheres)**

**Andrew ja Britannia - Andrew Jackson (Native American policy)**

**Martin van Britannia - Martin van Buren**

**Artemis po Britannia - James Polk (Manifest Destiny)**

**Zachariah ta Britannia - Zachary Taylor**

**Abraham lin Britannia - Abraham Lincoln (Civil War President and later advocate for abolitionism)**

**Leon fa Britannia - Andrew Johnson (Leon's unpopularity and usurpation is a reference to the unpopularity and attempted impeachment of Andrew Johnson)**

**Odysseus es Britannia - Ulysses S. Grant (both Civil War heroes of the North/Ulysses is an alternate form of Odysseus)**

**Benjamin ha Britannia - Benjamin Harrison**

**Stephen cle Britannia - Grover Cleveland (first name Stephen/sent in troops to forcefully end the Pullman Strike, where the troops crushed the labor unions protesting)**

**William mc Britannia - William McKinley (President during the Spanish-American War, which displayed America's arrival on the imperial stage)**

**Fyodor ro Britannia - Theodore Roosevelt (Fyodor is the Russian version of Theodore/Both oversaw the Panama Canal construction)**

**Thomas wil Britannia - Woodrow Wilson (first name Thomas/President during WWI)**


	4. Ch 4: The Birth of Rivals

**Ch. 4: The Birth of Rivals and World Depression**

1917 ATB - Russian Revolution occurs in Russia, resulting in the overthrow of Czar Nicholas II and the Romanov Dynasty. A Provisional Republic is set up immediately. By November, the communist Bolsheviks take over and take Russia out of the European war. Armenia, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Ukraine, Moldava, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Belarus declare independence from Russia during the revolution.

1918-1919 ATB- British, French, and Italian Forces, manage to defeat Germany, Austria-Hungary, and the Ottomans. During the peace talks at Versailles, liberal movements not seen since 1848 erupt in every European country. With little or no resources left due to the war, governments have little resistance against revolutionary fever. The monarchy in Germany, Austria-Hungary, Bulgaria, Turkey all fall. The revolutionary wave also results in changes in the victor and neutral countries as well. Belgium, Albania, Spain, Holland, Italy, Greece, and Romania have their monarchs overthrown too while Britain and France have the people demanding new elections. Many of the former nobles form these countries flee elsewhere, mostly Britannia. Independence movements demanding self-determination also erupt.

At Versailles, however, the Allied Powers see what is happening with Britannia and South America, and fear Europe will share the same fate also. The nations at Versailles agree a European defense plan is needed. As a result of this proposal, the defeated Central Powers along with the exiled Provisional Republic of Russia are invited. Despite the rivalries from the Great European War, all the European nations at Versailles agree that Britannia's acts against South America shows Europe will probably share the same fate. However if together, Britannia would be more hesitant to attack.

The first problem to unity are the independence movements. Not to repeat the Congress of Vienna, the European nations decided to adopt the doctrine of self-determination and democracy. As a result, France gains territory it lost to Germany while the former Austro-Hungarian Empire dissolves into Austria, Hungary, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia, Slovenia, and Macedonia. Italy gains the Italian speaking Austrian territories also. Poland forms out of Russian and German territories. Poland claims territories in the East that is also claimed by the Belorussians and the Ukrainians. Poland, still maintaing their claim, mobilizes their newly formed armed forces to secure their claims. Belarus and Ukraine do the same as a response. Fearing that another inter-European war will make Europe more vulnerable to Britannia, Germany intervenes and offers a deal. Poland would be ceded the German Pomeranian and Silesian Regions East of the Oder-Neisse Rivers if Poland dropped their claims in the East. Poland would also have to pay for the expenses of moving the Germans out of the said regions over a certain period of time. Not wanting to risking war and therefore jeopardizing European unity, Poland reluctantly agrees. Romania and Greece also gain territory from Austria-Hungary and Bulgaria respectively.

The second problem that had to be addressed were the Bolsheviks. Fearing the chaos brought about by the Bolsheviks coming to their country, all the various European nations decided to expel the Bolsheviks from Russia and put the exiled Provisional Republic back in. A large force consisting of various European nations marched into Russia and eventually fight their way to Moscow. However, Bolshevik leader Vladimir Lenin and his remaining followers manage to flee eastward into Asia. The Republic of Russia is declared and it recognizes all the nations that gained independence during the revolution. The Kola region of Russia also votes in favor of joining Finland.

The European Union or EU is then proclaimed in 1919. The EU nations, however, decide to make 1789 the founding date due to the fact that all the nations agree that the French Revolution was the ideological turning point in European history and is therefore the foundation of the EU. As a result the new capital is decided to be the heart of the French Revolution, Paris, France. The EU is composed of various committees, consisting of representatives of each member nation.

Each member, however, is still sovereign and therefore may act in their own interests, and is mostly responsible for their armed forces. Eventually Switzerland, Portugal, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Ireland, and Turkey (from the dissolved Ottoman Empire) also join the EU. The newly formed EU immediately repairs it's economy and defenses, in case of Britannian intervention.

1921 ATB - Forces under the Republic of China, which had occupied Mongolia since 1919, are ousted by exiled Bolsheviks and other Mongols led by Damdin Sükhbaatar. The capital of Mongolia, Urga, is later renamed Ulaanbaatar (Red Hero) in honor of him.

1922 ATB - The Ottoman Empire ceases to be when it is partitioned into smaller nations. Turkey joins the EU while the other parts become Iraq, Palestine, Syria, and Lebanon. Later on, the Hedjaz region would merge with the Kingdom of Nejd to form Saudi Arabia.

Meanwhile, Thomas wil Britannia dies and is succeeded by his son Julius ei Britannia. The new Emperor of Britannia, wanting to secure the newly gained South American territories, decides to concentrate on domestic affairs over foreign ones.

1923 ATB - Vladimir Lenin, Leon Trotsky, and other major Bolshevik leaders, who have sneaked into China via Mongolia, find refuge in Guangzhou, Southern China, where the Chinese Communist Party and the Kuomintang controlling the region are willing to assist them. Lenin meets KMT leader Sun Yat-sen and CCP leader Chen Duxiu, where they discuss plans on how to oust the Beiyang Government in Beijing.

1924 ATB - Lenin dies before anything is fully planned out. Leon Trotsky succeeds Lenin as head of the remaining Bolsheviks.

1925 ATB - Sun Yat-sen, leader of the KMT, dies. The position of leadership of the KMT is fought is fought between the left and right-wing factions of the party. Leftist Wang Jingwei succeeds as Chairman of the KMT.

1926 ATB - All Chinese and Bolshevik forces launch a mass Northern offensive against the Warlord-run Beiyang Government. Chiang kai-Shek, Wang's political rival, is chosen to lead the force as Commander-in-Chief of the National Revolutionary Army. With the National Revolutionary Army gaining more Northern territory, the KMT relocates their capital to Wuhan.

1927 ATB - During the fighting against the Beiyang Government, the KMT splits in two after Chiang kai-Shek launches a mass purge of Communists in areas under control of Chiang's forces. As a result, Chiang and the right-wing faction of the KMT relocate to Nanjing, where they set up a base of operations.

The Leftist KMT leaders, along with leaders from the CPC and the exiled Bolsheviks, reacts immediately to the situation. Wang Jingwei, however, recruits a General from Luoyang named Jiang Min, who not only shares some of Wang's ideologies, but is also a genius strategist and feared tactician. Wang tells the rest of the forces loyal to the Wuhan KMT that if there is one man who has the power to defeat Chiang kai-Shek's forces, its General Jiang. Even though CPC and the Bolsheviks question Wang's choice and Jiang's ideologies, the leaders of the two groups, realizing defeat could mean death, agree to let General Jiang lead their forces.

Even though General Chiang kai-Shek and his right-wing forces managed to win some battles and make some gains, the clever and sly General Jiang manages to evade Chiang's forces, maintain supply lines, and launch severe surprise maneuvers at various battles. General Jiang claims victory for the Wuhan KMT government when he defeats and kills Chiang kai-Shek in a surprise skirmish. As a result, the rest of the Nanjing KMT forces are either arrested or flee to rural areas of the country.

1928 ATB - After defeating Chiang kai-Shek, the KMT now continues with the Northern Expedition. KMT forces still led by General Jiang manage to march into the Beiyang Government capital of Beijing, where the Beiyang Government immediately dissolves itself. The Northern lands of the former Beiyang Government are merged with the KMT's southern territory. Chairman Wang then orders his forces to halt the advance, which would allow the partially unified China to strengthen itself.

The capital is also considered to be moved to newly-conquered Beijing, but it's proximity to the still hostile, warlord-run Manchuria makes Beijing an easy target. Wang and the other leaders within China agree that Luoyang is a good candidate due to the fact it is not too North to be vulnerable to hostilities and it is the home of their hero General Jiang Min.

Meanwhile Zhang Zuolin, Warlord of Manchuria, is assassinated when his train is bombed by the Japanese Kwangtung Army. The Japanese, fearing the growth of the leftist-KMT, wanted to use the incident to expand their influence in Manchuria and the parts of China not under KMT control. However, the plan backfires when Zhang Zuolin's son, Zhang Xueliang, succeeds his father as Warlord of Manchuria. Zhang, wanting to see a unified China along with revenge against Japan, decides to relinquish his land and forces to the KMT in exchange for a senior position. As a result, all of Eastern China is unified.

1929 ATB - With their government mostly secure, Leon Trotsky, who serves in the Senior Council of the new Chinese Republic, advises Wang to promote the messages of Marx and Lenin. Despite being sympathetic with the Communist ideology, Wang personally doesn't fully embrace the views of Communism. However, Trotsky, along with Senior Council Members Mao Zedong, Joseph Stalin, Chen Duxiu, Mikhail Borodin, Grigory Zinoviev, and Zhu De, believes that the message of liberating the workers, ending class conflict, and overthrowing the elite would rally the many disenfranchised peasants to rebel in the regions still under the control of Warlords. Chairman Wang, however, is still suspicious of the intentions of his Communist allies, and therefore rejects the plan. The Council, tired of Wang's resistance, decide to impeach the Chairman for "repeatedly refusing to listen to the Council". Wang Jingwei is ousted and Leon Trotsky becomes the new Chairman. The Chinese Republic is also renamed the Worker's Republic of China, while the KMT is called the Chinese Worker's Party.

Trotsky, a believer in the ideas of Marx and Engels, wants to see the a world revolution of the proletariat, which he believe can be obtained by fanning the flames of Communist movements in other countries. First Trotsky has the Worker's Republic of China ally itself with the People's Republic of Mongolia in the North. Via underground channels, both nations supply Communist movements in Tibet, Xinjiang, Yunnan, and Xibei san Ma. Revolutions eventually burst in each of these regions. Within a year, all these areas fall to Communist rule.

Meanwhile, the Imperial Britannian Stock Exchange crashes as a result of the economic disturbances caused by the Great European War and the Pan-American War. The world immediately suffers from mass unemployment and many bank crashes. Britannia's manufacturing industries are hit the hardest, and Britannia's laissez faire approach towards economics means that no attempts will be made to accommodate the working class.

1930 ATB - Even though Britannia's high class nobles and industrialists do well, a good portion of the Britannian populace are unemployed and homeless, meaning the government's tax revenue is sharply decreasing. With less money, the Britannian government fears it will have to cut down on it's defense budget, which would mean Britannia's control over its colonies will be threatened. The stress of maintaining the empire, making sure the mass amount of jobless workers won't revolt, fixing Britannia's financial problem, and defending Britannia from their foreign enemies proves too much for Julius to handle, resulting in him committing suicide. The empire immediately mourns the loss of Julius ei Britannia.

Frederick de Britannia is proclaimed Emperor as a result of his half-brother's suicide. Frederick immediately calls the Prime Minister, the Cabinet, the highest ranking nobles, and the wealthiest industrialists to an emergency meeting at the Imperial Palace in New York City. At the meeting, Frederick proposes a solution that solves Britannia's dilemma. With the rise of the EU along with the spread of Communism in Asia, Frederick states that Britannia should immediately prepare it's military defenses. The giant industries would handle the development and production of Britannia's defenses. This would increase the demand for workers, therefore alleviating the unemployment problem. With people working, tax revenue will increase, allowing the government to buy the newly produced military goods. The nobles and industrialists have no objections to the plan, therefore allowing the plan to commence.

1931 ATB - The Maratha Empire in India, which had heavily relied on the EU for financial support, finds itself in a pool of unemployment and inflation due to the worldwide depression. Large businesses and banks in India literally fall apart while thousands of unemployed workers raid the streets demanding the government to do something. However, the Indian government is heavily divided on what to do. The workers' impatience eventually boils over and demand an election. The Maharaja as a result dissolves the government, therefore starting new elections. The Communist Party of India wins an outstanding 78% of the vote due to the fact that the party vows itself to "serve the needs of the proletariat and not the greedy capitalists".

Within a few months, the new Indian government sends over representatives to Luoyang to meet with the Chinese government. After some negotiating, both countries agree that mutual cooperation, due to similar ideology and anti-West feelings, would be the best course of action and should therefore form an alliance between the Worker's Republic of China and the Maratha Empire.

When India and China both announce the alliance, the EU and Britannia gets alarmed by this expansion of communism. However, both sides are reluctant to go to war due to the economic problems they are facing. The alliance is eventually called the Worker's Alliance of Asia.

1932 ATB - Hard-line Senior Council members Mao Zedong and Joseph Stalin, both tired of following Trotsky's leadership, decide to turn on Trotsky. They do this by making back room deals and promises with various Party members, along with gathering support from different factions of the army. When the annual election for the position of Chairman of the Worker's Republic of China comes, the Party decides to elect Mao as Chairman. Mao announces to the Party that his priority would be using power of the workers to enhance China's strength and development.

Stalin, who was promised a position if he would assist Mao, receives the newly created position of Premier of China. Chairman Mao would therefore be the Head of State while Premier Stalin would be the Head of Government. Despite the title differences, both men wielded almost absolute power over the country.

To achieve his goal, Chairman Mao decides that China must match the EU and Britannia militarily and technologically. Premier Stalin as a result decides to implement a series of "Five-Year Plans" which would use collectivization and forcing China's massive amount of workers to develop industry. The plan resulted in a massive increase in industrial production and development, but it also resulted in the death of millions of people through starvation. However, within 20 years, China would be a fully industrialized nation.

1936 ATB - Britannia's unemployment levels drop while tax revenue slowly increases by a decent amount due to Frederick's plan. However, poverty, homelessness, and mass unemployment is still somewhat visible in Britannian cities. Britannia's defenses are improved as a result also. The Imperial Army, Navy, and newly created Air force are upgraded and fitted with the state of the weaponry of the time.

At the same time, Britannian engineers start making many more advancements with Sakuradite-based engineering. Sakuradite-ran electric motors were first invented by the Serbian-Britannian Nikola Tesla. Noticing that the electric motors were powerful and light, the Wright Brothers decided to use one in their famous first flight. The Britannian government, along with many other foreign governments, decided to uses these motors for their own national interests. However, these electric motors were usually restricted to early airplanes, mainly due to the fact that Sakuradite had to be processed, which at the time was expensive to do. As a result, most vehicles still relied on the diesel-ran internal combustion engine.

However, in 1936, scientists and engineers found a cheaper way to process sakuradite into it's usable form. This as a result opened countless possibilities and technological advancements. Britannia R&D made rapid advancements in various weapons and vehicles. Soon after, the EU-member nations made the same discovery, leading to the EU making advancements as well. China and their allies soon catch up and start improving their armed forces in response.

1937 ATB - With demand for Sakuradite skyrocketing, Britannia, the EU, and the Worker's Alliance find that their own Sakuradite reserves aren't enough to meet their demands. Realizing this, Sakuradite-rich Imperial Japan exploits this through bargaining and coercion. Imperial Japan exports more than ever before, which pumps Japan's economy even further. Soon they make trade deals with the Middle Eastern nations and the Australian Confederation.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. Was first sick then busy with things like work and stuff. Also this is the longest and hardest chapter I have written so far. Just to let people know, when Mao Zedong and Joseph Stalin take control of China, I chose to make Mao the Chairman because I think it would be more appropriate for the Chairman to be ethnically Chinese. Also India (aka the Maratha Empire) is a constitutional monarchy, where they have a monarch, but the country is actually governed by a Prime Minister. India is still a monarchy, but the country is being ran by the Communists since they hold a majority and they didn't get power by overthrowing the government. India having the Maharaja is essential because they mention in the actual series that a Maharaja oversees India. **

**Next chapter will talk about how technological advancements will bring the Holy Britannian Empire, the EU, and the Worker's Alliance of Asia will conflict with one another over Japan's resources. The Worker's Alliance of Asia will also undergo a radical makeover during this period also (hint: It will involve General Jiang Min).**


	5. Ch 5: Global War

**Ch. 6: Global War**

1938 ATB - Tensions heat up as every nation tries to outdo one another in an arms race, made possible by the availability of processed Sakuradite, with Japan being the largest exporter.

When the EU starts building airfields and military bases in Siberia, the Worker's Alliance of Asia immediately feel threatened and protest the EU's actions. The EU's official report is that the bases are being built to protect Siberia from a Britannian invasion. The Worker's Alliance however doesn't believe the report since the EU has made it clear in the past that it will defeat Communism. The Chinese, Mongolian, and Indian combine their forces, which are deployed along the Southern Siberian border. The EU responds by deploying soldiers, planes, and tanks along the border also.

The sound of peace, however, is broken when the increased military presence, along with the sluggish economy causes mass unrest in Russian-held Turkestan. The people of Turkestan, who view the increased military presence as more of an occupation force, protest in the streets. Martial law is immediately declared and all leftist parties are suspended. China and Mongolia, who supports the protesters, demand that martial law be lifted. To show Russia and the EU that they are serious, the Worker's Alliance deploys more forces in Western China. When a secret underground Communist ring with connections to China is discovered in Almaty, Russia alerts the EU in Paris about the discovery. The members of the EU agree to declare war against China and their allies, due to the fear that Communists from Asia would spread into the EU. EU forces, consisting of planes, armored tanks, and soldiers from all over the EU invade China and Mongolia.

1938-1945 ATB - The Eurasian War is fought between the EU and the Worker's Alliance of Asia. Though the EU is able to make the first move, the massive armies of China, Mongolia, and India manage to halt the EU's advancements and slowly retake the lost territory. The EU is technologically more advanced than Asia, but the distance between the EU's main forces and Asia, along with their opponent's large manpower, makes it difficult for them to defend themselves. After securing their Northern front, India and China decide to focus some of their other resources on the European colonies in Asia. Chinese forces swarm into French Indochina while Indian forces invade EU-controlled Burma. By 1940, these territories would be under the occupation of China and India. Both nations also force neutral Thailand to join the Worker's Alliance.

1939 ATB - With the Eurasian War occurring, demand for Japanese Sakuradite skyrockets like never before. The Empire of Japan uses the profits to further fund it's defenses against all foreign powers. Meanwhile, Emperor Frederick de Britannia and the Britannian government discuss Britannia's role in the war. Frederick, who's priority is to pacify their colonies in South America and to fix the economy, initially opposes joining the war. However, the Britannian industrialists suggest that Britannia should act as an arms dealer and profit off the war like Japan. The Prime Minister and Frederick agree, but also suggest that they should supply the Worker's Alliance and not the EU. Despite the ideological differences between the two powers, Frederick and the government views the EU as the greater evil, mainly because of past conflicts, promotion of liberalism, and their size. The increased production caused by this decision brings in more jobs for the many unemployed Britannian workers.

When Britannian shipments of arms and supplies arrive in Shanghai, Imperial Japan, which favors the EU more due to the fact that the Communists forces are at their front doorstep, objects to this act. As a result, the Japanese government decides to cut all Sakuradite exports to Britannia by half, initiate an embargo against the Worker's Alliance, and increase shipments to the EU. With Britannia's supply of Sakuradite cut in half, Britannian experts realize that they won't be able to keep up the current health of the economy on their own Sakuradite reserves.

Realizing the seriousness of the decision, Frederick and the Prime Minister decide that a declaration of war against Japan must be done. After the Britannian government announces it's declaration of war, the Britannian Parliament passes a second law dealing with colonial citizenship, the first being the 1835 Britannian Honorary Citizenship Law. According to the new Conscription-Citizen Law, Honorary Britannians showing absolute loyalty to the Empire who enlist in the armed forces will gain full citizenship afterwards. Frederick proposed this law in order to increase Britannia's manpower and to cool down remaining resistance in South America.

Soon after Britannia declared war against Imperial Japan, the Worker's Alliance of Asia also declared war and immediately started to overrun Japanese forces on the Korean Peninsula. This immediately led to the EU to indirectly declare war against Britannia.

1940-1945 ATB - The Great World War is fought when Britannia and Japan fight in the Pacific War while the EU and the Worker's Alliance fight in the Eurasian War.

Imperial Japan, which has best navy in all of Asia, realizes that their Communist opponents are practically land and air-based. The Communists, relying more on their manpower, put very little in the development of their navy. This meant that the Communists weren't likely to get too close to Japan.

However, the incoming Britannian Navy advancing towards the Japanese Isles prevent the Japanese from traveling too far out. Japanese Naval Commanders decide to keep most naval vessels close to Japan, therefore maintaining the defense of the islands. All other vessels are commanded to maintain the Sakuradite supply lines with the EU forces.

At first, Britannian forces island hop towards Japan via the various Pacific Islands while sending a fleet and some airplanes from bases in Alaska. Due to the Japanese concentrating all their resources on defense, Japanese forces, though damaged, manage to prevent the Britannians from getting closer to Japan. With most of Britannia's forces in the Atlantic fighting a combined EU Navy in the Atlantic and along the coast of Northern Africa, Britannia has much difficulty breaking through Japan's defensive navy.

With Britannian fleets and planes heading towards Western Europe, the EU is forced to recall some of their forces in Siberia to help fight in the Atlantic. The Communists take this opportunity to push Northwards once more. With the EU lines weakened, Communist forces mange to invade South Siberia and Outer Manchuria. A combined Chinese-Indian army also manages to break through into Turkestan. As they advance forwards, the peoples of the region (Kazahks, Uzbeks, Kyrgyz, Tajiks, Turkmens) each form their own Communist Republics and join the Worker's Alliance.

By 1942, a stalemate occurs in the Atlantic between Britannia and the EU navies, therefore preventing an invasion from either power. In order to break the stalemate, both powers decide to unveil some of their newest weapons. The first rocket missiles and jet airplanes are used by both sides. New advanced, Sakuradite-powered ships and submarines are deployed also. However, neither the EU nor Britannia is able to make a breakthrough. EU jet airplanes are used in Africa to attack Britannian ships attempting an invasion of Africa.

After failing to get through Japan's navy, air force, and other defenses once more, Britannian commanders decide to take a different approach to the war in the Pacific. Britannian instead decides to concentrate their Southern Pacific fleets to attack EU-held Indonesia and Philippines. The EU ships stationed in Southern Asia are easily defeated by the Britannians. The Worker's Alliance, knowing that the waters of Southern Asia have been mostly cleared, decides to use it's small fleets of transports to invade the islands. With no naval defenses to stop them, Indonesia and the Philippines are swiftly defeated by the mass amount of invading troops and are subsequently occupied.

Two years later, Britannian and Communist forces make a huge breakthrough. The Britannian Imperial Navy successfully manages to secure the Mid-Atlantic, making access to Africa much easier. Britannian troops from the South American colonies are transported along the West African coast. Britannian forces manage to clear the African coast of its defenses, allowing supplies and reinforcements to safely cross from Britannia to Africa. Britannian troops equipped with newly developed electrical-powered railgun rifles and machine guns manage to force their way deeper into Cameroon, Cape Colony, and the Congo.

The EU suddenly gets extremely worried about the situation. With Communist forces almost near the Urals and occupying much of Siberia, the invasion in Africa couldn't have come at a worst time. The EU member states all agree that the EU should negotiate peace with Britannia and the Worker's Alliance in hope that they can minimize their losses before Britannia or the Worker's Alliance can take any more land. Frederick, seeing colonial disturbances and pacifist riots starting to increase, decides that Britannia has to refocus on their internal security if it wants to survive. When Britannia announces it's decision to talk peace, the Worker's Alliance also decides to join the peace negotiations.

1945 ATB - Peace negotiations are held in the neutral Australian Confederation. The only thing the Worker's Alliance demands is for the EU to recognize their occupation and control over the territories they have seized from them. The EU initially rejects this proposal and it seemed the world would be at war once more. However, Britannia intervened and made an offer. The EU would be able to keep the Britannian-occupied territories in Africa if they accept the demands of the Worker's Alliance. The EU suggests that the Worker's Alliance only withdraws from Siberia, and not the Central Asian region of Turkestan. The Worker's Alliance, wanting to increase their access to Sakuradite in Japan, decides to withdraw from Siberia, but be able to keep Outer Manchuria. Despite having the EU's Eastern warm water port, the EU believes loosing Outer Manchuria is worth it if it means keeping Siberia and parts of Africa.

After the three superpowers deal with one another, they soon concentrate their focus on Japan. No attempts are made by any power to take control of the Japanese Isles due to the fear of one country having control over most of the world's Sakuradite. The Worker's Alliance, however, only wants Japan to cede the Korean Peninsula and Formasa to them. Britannia only demands from Japan is to drop some of its trade barriers, allowing easier access to its Sakuradite. The EU says it has no objections to this if Britannia convinces the Worker's Alliance to allow Sakuradite shipments heading to the EU to pass through Asia.

After Britannia, the EU, Japan, and the nations comprising the Worker's Alliance of Asia all agree to the terms of their agreements with one another, the Treaty of Sydney is signed, ending a war that cost the world millions of lives.

**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Would absolutely love to her your thoughts on it. For people wondering when the Chinese Federation will appear, that will be answered next chapter. Currently China and Mongolia are single-party Communist states, while India is a constitutional monarchy with a Communist party in power. Thailand is only an ally because of the threat of both China and India. The areas occupied by China/India/Mongolia will eventually be sovereign, but will have governed by a Communist government (similar to when Stalin occupied Eastern European nations before establishing Communist regimes in them).**


	6. Ch 6: Postwar Changes and Effects

**Ch. 6: Postwar Changes and Effects**

1945 ATB - The world returns to peace after the Treaty of Sydney is signed among the world powers. However, demands for reform in Imperial Japan starts to emerge. Though Japan was not invaded, the nation suffered from extreme debt, low resources, and heavy morale loss. Japan's Sakuradite-exports are bringing in less profit due to Japan being forced to lower their trade barriers. Many veterans coming back home also demand compensation for their service.

The war had also resulted in the Japanese people having more interaction with the EU. The ideas of liberalism and democracy start bleeding into the conservative Empire of Japan. People eventually start protesting the government for democratic reforms and restructuring of the government. The conservative Emperor, who supports the old elite and the hardline military, is hesitant to make such changes. As time goes by, the people's patience for the Emperor and his supporters starts to decrease. However, when the Emperor and the old elite decide to nationalize some of Japan's biggest industries, the 6 largest conglomerates in Japan, known as The Six Houses of Kyoto or simply Kyoto House, object to this. Kyoto House, which supports a plutocratic-style government over the aristocratic-favored one, decides to use the protests as an excuse to create a new government. Using their financial power, Kyoto House supports the protesters who demand a change government through any way possible, including making the Emperor abdicate.

The military hardliners who control much of the government decide to issue martial law in Japan's major cities in order to keep the protests from spreading. This however is pointless due to Kyoto House's influence over the country. Eventually the protests grow so large that people start marching to the Imperial Palace in Tokyo. Realizing his failure with the war and not wanting to kill his own subjects, the Emperor surprisingly announces his abdication along with the dissolution of the current government.

As a result of this, the people draft a new constitution, one that makes Japan a republic and ensures universal suffrage for Japanese citizens. The Head of Government would still be the Prime Minister, who is chosen by the party that has the majority in Parliament. However, the Prime Minister would also be the Head of State of Japan. The people also put in a bill of rights, thereby ensuring the people's freedoms. Even though these reforms are celebrated by the people, Kyoto House still plans to use this democratic government for its own purposes. The first Japanese Prime Minister elected is primarily funded by Kyoto House, and afterwards passes laws removing restrictions on Sakuradite mining. Though the Japanese people elect their politicians, Kyoto House are the ones mainly telling the politicians what to do.

1947 ATB - Fearing the growth of the EU in the West and Communist Asia in the East, the Middle Eastern nations are worried of being used as a disposable bargaining chip or the battleground in a future EU/Asia conflict. What the Middle East most worries about is it's biggest money maker, oil reserves. Despite the fact that automobiles were slowly transitioning to more efficient electrical motors, oil was still important for various manufacturing industries in the world.

These two things made the Middle East a living target for both the EU and Asia. As a result, the Middle Eastern leaders meet at the so-called Baghdad Conference, where the leaders discuss the common interests of the countries comprising the Middle East. After agreeing that they should cooperate politically and militarily, the nations pledge themselves to the new Middle Eastern Federation. Similar to the EU, each member nation will be able to send its representatives to the central government. Each member nation will determine how representatives will be chosen. Monarchial countries such as Saudi Arabia and Persia have the monarch appoint the representatives, while democratic countries such as Iraq and Palestine elect them. The Chairman of the Federation would be a leader of one of the member nations, who would hold the position for five years. The nations agreed to rotate with one another to determine the leadership of the Federation.

Soon after, representatives from the EU, Asia, and the Middle Eastern Federation meet in Tehran to discuss the geopolitical change. Both powers recognize the Middle Eastern Federation, which would act as a neutral buffer state between Europe and Asia.

1948 ATB - Frederick de Britannia, the Emperor who led Britannia through economic depression and the darkest moments of human history, dies from natural causes. His funeral procession is watched by millions from all parts of the empire via a new device called television. As a result, Nicholas al Britannia is crowned Emperor of Britannia.

1950 ATB - Nicholas al Britannia, who was known to be a casual drug user, is found dead with vials and an injection needle next to him. However, this new drug found in Nicholas' room was not a normal over the counter drug, but an experimental drug created by Britannian scientists for use in behavior observation and potentially interrogations. The scientists had codenamed the drug "Refrain". This scandal caused the program to be shut down and the scientists were forced to go into hiding. Some scientists went to work in drug dealing/manufacturing, while others were re-hired by the government after the government realized the potential power of the drug.

Nicholas' half-brother Douglas ar Britannia immediately succeeds him as Emperor.

On the other side of the world, all of Asia is under the banner of communism. The former EU regions occupied by the Chinese/Indian/Mongolian military become independent communist republics and reluctantly join the Worker's Alliance of Asia.

1953 ATB - Even though the three superpowers were at peace with one another, all three of them had no intentions of stopping the arms race between them. The hawkish Douglas therefore concentrates most of the defense budget on the R&D department. As a result, Britannia is the first power to launch an experimental satellite, the _Eowyn-1_, to orbit the earth. Soon, Britannia starts to send up more satellites in order to improve their communications infrastructure. The leaders of the EU and Asia literally panic and decide to double their R&D funding.

In the Worker's Republic of China, Premier Joseph Stalin dies. The Senior Council, the Communist Party, and the military all have disagreements about a successor. Chairman Mao and the military support a hard-liner as Premier, while the Senior Council and the Party support a reformist. This indecision results in the position of Premier being vacant for the next decade.

1954-1963 ATB - The arms race continues and starts to accelerate even faster. About one year after Britannia's initial launch, the EU tests a new state of the art missile. It's shot from a base in Spain and lands off the coast of Greenland. Douglas and his military advisors immediately discuss the situation. The military estimates that the EU could potentially have a missile capable of hitting New York City within a year or two. Realizing that the Imperial capitol and Britannia's center is threatened, Douglas starts **Project: Pendragon**. The project states that Britannia will build a new capitol out West, further away from the EU. Once finished, all administration offices and members of the Royal Court will be transferred to the new capitol. To fund the project, Douglas uses the powerful Britannian industrialists to fund the project and to create businesses to make the city profitable and fully functioning.

Britannia also funds a missile defense system to intercept any foreign missiles. The EU responds by improving stealth technology for their aircraft. The EU also works on early laser and particle weaponry. Britannia catches wind of this and starts develop their own laser/particle weapons. Communist spies manage to acquire the blueprints and files for these weapons, allowing Communist Asia to catch up in the race.

1963 ATB - Douglas ar Britannia dies and is succeeded by his popular liberal son John fi Britannia.

Meanwhile in Asia, China's excessive spending on its armed forces along with its lack of free market results in economic problems such as food shortages and low output. Other parts of Asia are experiencing the same problems as well. People all around Asia start to loose their patience with the economic problems, and start demanding a change in the system. At the annual Comintern meeting in Luoyang, the Communist leaders and party members of China and the other Asian nations discuss the problem. Reformists at the meeting state that collectivization and a state-controlled economy is not working and should therefore allow some elements of capitalism into the government. Hardliners, however, view this as a betrayal to the Communist cause and object to this idea. The reformers counter that claim by saying that the hardliners putting their national interests as their priority, which goes against the idea of a stateless society. The meeting soon turns into a two sided fight between India (who supports reform) and China (who is against reform). Southern Asian nations tend to agree with India, while Northern ones tend to agree with China.

Soon after the meeting ends, India and China officially terminate their alliance, resulting in the dissolution of the Worker's Alliance of Asia. However, an Indian-led Southern Asian coalition and a Chinese-led Northern Asian coalition is formed in its place.

1964 ATB - When people of the various Asian nations start to protest and advocate reforms, things start to get physical. India and its allies starts to secretly aid reformists in Northern Asia while China and its allies secretly aid hardliners in the South. Both nations hope that the side they help will be able to overthrow the others' governments, forming new ones favorable to their ideas.

In Britannia, John fi Britannia and his liberal supporters in Parliament, believing that even the greatest rulers need to rely on those they rule over, advocate passing a law that would abolish the Honorary Britannian System and grant all subjects within the Empire full citizenship and voting rights. This does not go well with the traditional conservatives. As a result, John fi Britannia is suddenly killed when members of the Imperial Guard machine gun down John in the middle of the night.

With the childless emperor officially dead, John's deeply conservative half-brother, Third Prince Oswald la Britannia, announces to the world his assumption to the throne. With Oswald now Emperor of Britannia, conservative politicians, who had previously allied themselves with Oswald's elderly mother, gain the upper ground in the government. When rumor of connections between Oswald and John's murderers start to spread, other members of the Imperial Family and of Parliament declare Oswald a usurper and that Second Prince Edgar ho Britannia is the rightful heir. Oswald and his allies interpret this act against the Emperor as treason and orders the arrest of anyone, including his family, who opposes his rule. This infighting would later be known as the "Emblem of Blood" Incident.

1967 ATB - The only thing that resulted from three years of petty fighting and skirmishes in Asia was chaos and uncertainty. The problem in Asia even grew worst when the EU, not afraid of Britannian retaliation due to their political instability at the time, tries to expand their influence into Asia by arming underground supporters of the exiled Qing Dynasty. The EU hopes that if they can overthrow the Chinese Communist government and re-install the pro-EU Qing Dynasty in its place, then the other minor Communist governments will fall too.

Many civilians and politicians simply just want China to be at peace and have order. But the leaders and the senior party members are still concentrated on their own political agendas while EU-funded monarchists add more air to the flames. One such person who simply wanted the best for China was General Jiang Jìng, son of famed Chinese hero Jiang Min. General Jiang Jìng was just like his father when it came to strategy and war. He won many battles in the Eurasian War and managed to stop an EU army five times larger than his. His father's reputation, along with his own, made Jiang Jìng popular among the general public.

Realizing the cause of all the fighting would be in vain if the monarchists won, Jiang Jìng decided action needed to be taken into his own hands. In order to achieve that goal, General Jiang Jìng realizes he is in the same predicament that his idol, Napoleon Bonaparte, was in. General Jiang's father, now a high ranking member of the Party, also agrees. General Jiang Jìng and the military, along with his father's political allies, launch a coup d'état against the Chinese government and secure their control of the nation. General Jiang Jìng is made Chairman of the Worker's Republic while Jiang Min is made Premier. The Senior Council is officially disbanded and replaced by a Cabinet consisting of Chairman Jiang's political allies.

With power firmly in his hand, Chairman Jiang redirects resources from fighting against their Southern Asian neighbors to fighting against the monarchist guerillas running amok in China. Another reform made by Chairman Jiang is to allow farmers to keep a percentage of their surplus, therefore ending collectivization. However, the top largest industries in China are still under state-control. Chairman Jiang does this since he wants the workers will be able to thrive on their own without the fear of being oppressed by powerful capitalists. With capitalism being allowed among small businesses, the average worker's standard of living and the nation's economic output slowly rises.

Though the change is slow and gradual, the people of China are happy to see someone who actually fights for their interests and not the interests of a small elite group.

1970 ATB - China's fight against the monarchists continues while other hard-line Communist Asian nations denounce the coup in China. However, due to their reluctance to change their policies, internal rioting and disorder prevents any action against China. When the hard-line governments collapse in Korea, Outer Manchuria, Mongolia, and the Philippines, China immediately sends in forces to occupy these areas before the EU takes advantage of the situation. As a result of this decision, these regions are temporarily governed by the occupation forces, who answer back to Luoyang directly.

With the monarchist movement continuing to cause problems all over China, Chairman Jiang decides to take another page from history and calls for an emergency conference in Luoyang. The whole Chinese Government, along with the Military Governors, meet once more to hear Chairman Jiang's idea. Jiang suggests that the only reason the EU can cause trouble in China and not claim responsibility is because the monarchists are claiming the vacant throne of China. Just like Napoleon, Chairman Jiang suggests to assume the position Emperor of China himself to weaken the monarchists.

This idea initially shocks and angers everyone in the conference. The Chairman, however, explains his intentions and interests behind this idea. Chairman Jiang explains how Napoleon Bonaparte fought for the French Republic during the Revolution and was given the title of Emperor by the people because of the possibility that Napoleon's legacy would fall apart if he were killed. Chairman Jiang states that he doesn't want to see all of China's progress be undone by the growing monarchists. He warns the everyone that if the Qing manage to come back, the Chinese people will be once again oppressed by the Qing's outdated policies, along with becoming a puppet for the EU. Before ending his speech, Chairman Jiang explicitly states that the decision will be up to the Party, who represent the Chinese people. Unlike previous rulers, Jiang also vows not to view people differently based on social class and background if he were to be crowned Emperor.

The Party deliberates in isolation for about a week about the issue. Once they are finished discussing the issue, the Party broadcasts the results on radio/tv. The result is 80% in favor and 20% against. The Chinese people, who believe Jiang is a true defender of the ideas of the revolution, rejoice after hearing the results. Thousands of people attend Jiang Jìng's coronation in Luoyang, while millions of others watch it live on tv.

Jiang Jìng, now known simply as Emperor Tianzi, immediately discusses a restructuring of the government with the members of the Party. After much negotiation, the Emperor and the Party come to a decision. The Chinese government would be restructured as a federation, where the Emperor and his advisors control the federal government that encompasses all of China, while the Party and the various Committees will control the individual Chinese provinces. Unlike in the EU, theses semi-autonomous provinces or "states" cannot negotiate with foreign powers on their own. Only the federal government has the power to make foreign policy. The federal government will also handle tax collection and the distribution of resources to the various states.

The state governments, however, would be the ones who decide on how to use the resources received from the federal government. The state governments also will be the ones that appoint the Party members that sit in the Central Committee, which acts as China's legislature. The Chairman of the Central Committee would also be simultaneously held by the Emperor. Essentially the Emperor by law holds absolute power. However, absolute power de facto is also entrusted in the Imperial Court, which serves as the Emperor's cabinet and advisors. To ensure that his personal advisors won't attempt to overthrow him or his successors, the Emperor creates the position of High Eunuch. Any member of the Party can be appointed High Eunuch, but one must undergo the initiation process to enter the inner Imperial Court. With the High Eunuchs in his inner circle, the Emperor and the people don't have to worry about them fostering offspring, who could potentially rival the Imperial Dynasty.

In order to appease any leftover Communist hard-liners in the country, the Emperor decides to appoint several hard-liners into the position. The High Eunuchs mainly serve as personal advisors of the Emperor and also assist him in his administration duties. However, the High Eunuchs are explicitly forbidden to carry out policies and orders on their own. All orders coming out of the Imperial Court must be have the Emperor's seal of approval.

1971 ATB - To prevent any uprising in occupied territories, the Emperor removes the occupation forces from Korea, Outer Manchuria, Mongolia, and the Philippines and allows them to create their own governments under the condition that they will become protectorates of China. Believing this is probably the best deal they can get, the formerly occupied nations agree to China's terms.

To emphasize China's change in government and its expanding sphere of influence outside of its borders, the Emperor and the Party both proclaim China as the Chinese Federation.

1973 ATB - The Emperor's elderly father Jiang Min peacefully dies in Luoyang. In honor of the Hero of the Revolution, the Emperor posthumously declares his father "Emperor of the Chinese Federation". The Emperor, still wanting to make sure the position of his family is totally secured, decides to posthumously declare all his male ancestors "Emperor of the Chinese People". The House of Jiang is able to trace it's ancestry to a Jiang Xi, a supposed legendary commander and administrator for the Han Dynasty. Since the Emperor is an 87th direct descendent of Jiang Xi, the Emperor's official title is "87th Emperor of the Chinese Federation". The Emperor hopes that this will further legitimize his position, making it more difficult for the pro-Qing forces to usurp him.

1974 ATB - Feeling vulnerable to the EU in the North, the Central Asian nations agree to join the Chinese Federation if they are given self-autonomy. The Chinese Federation agrees and the Central Asian states is incorporated into the federation. With the Chinese Federation growing, the other Asian nations not part of the Federation think whether or not they should join on their own terms, and not by force. Like with Central Asia, the governments of Indonesia, Malaysia, Burma, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos decide to join.

India, however, remains resistant due to the fact that it's government believes it does not need Chinese leadership to defend itself. Conflict does erupt when people living in Kashmir revolt against the local government and declare themselves an independent republic. The newly created Republic of Kashmir immediately asks for assistance from the Chinese Federation. India tells the Federation that if they continue their negotiations with Kashmir, they will interpret it as aiding the enemy. The Chinese Federation continues talks, believing India wouldn't fight against all of Asia over a small piece of land.

But India keeps true to it's word, and declares war against the Chinese Federation a week later. India attempts to use the Himalayas as a shield against a Northern invasion. India manages to recover most of the Kashmir region and prepares to invade China. But a massive Chinese Federation army beats India and marches its forces from Tibet and into Kashmir. The people greet the Chinese Federation as liberators as they move Southward. As they move towards the capitol, Western forces set up Provisional Governments in Kashmir and Pakistan, while Eastern forces set up ones in Indian-held territories of Bangladesh, Bhutan, and Nepal. With both Eastern and Western forces slowing closing in on the capitol, the Maharaja of India decides to negotiate with the Federation.

At the negotiating table in Kabul, Afghanistan, the Chinese Federation demands that the Maharaja and his government acknowledge and recognize the Emperor of the Chinese Federation. They also demand that India recognize the new countries the Federation has liberated. Otherwise, India will be treated like any of the other member states and therefore abide by the Federation's doctrines. The Maharaja and his government reluctantly agree, which results in India, along with Kashmir, Nepal, Pakistan, Bhutan, and Bangladesh to officially join the Federation. The Maharaja keeps the throne, but is reduced to a simple regional governor.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. As you can tell, this chapter is long and was the hardest to write. Had difficulty explaining how the Chinese Federation came to be. Here are some points I'll like to bring up**

**-As for now, the Chinese Federation is not as bad as it will be when the hard-line Communist High Eunuchs (the Chinese Federation is mentioned as having a government that supposedly distributes wealth equally. However, as we later see, only the elite are prospering while the rest of the people suffer) have complete control over the government (in my opinion, the Federation is currently practicing state capitalism). The High Eunuchs currently only act as advisors for the Emperor, who himself is capable, smart, and popular, making controlling him very difficult.**

**-The idea that Jiang Jìng, a supporter of the Communist cause, to become Emperor of the people is probably unlikely, but not unreasonable. I used Napoleon as an example of someone popular among the people who fought for the cause of revolution, only to have himself crowned Emperor. Like in Revolutionary France, the people of China just want stability and the economic problems they face to be fixed, which is why they are willing to let ****Jiang Jìng to restructure the government. Unlike with previous dynasties, the Chinese Federation doesn't have a class system due to the fact that Marxist ideas act as foundation for the Federation.**

**-About the 87th Emperor title, Chinese Emperors in real life would proclaim their already deceased family members imperial titles, so it wouldn't be that unusual for Emperor Tianzi to do the same.**

**-India is not hard-line as China because India is still a constitutional monarchy, but with a Communist party in power. Since India was the one who set up the Communist governments in South Asia, the South Asian nations were more soft on their policies. **

**-In the actual series, they mention how India is supporting the Black Knights in hope they can become independent of the Chinese Federation. That's why I had India the only Asian nation to be forced to join the Federation. The other smaller Asian nations felt that joining the Federation would deter other foreign powers from attacking them. Also by joining on their own, the smaller Asian nations feel they can get autonomy within the Federation. Otherwise, the Federation might use force to accept terms not in their favor. **

**-The Qing Dynasty in my world eventually settled in the EU. The EU is willing to use the Qing as a way to fight back against the Communists in Asia without having any blame from the international community. The Qing Dynasty agrees because they are willing to use anything to regain their power. **

**Anyway, next chapter will focus on the Emblem of Blood incident that occurs in Britannia while the Chinese Federation is being formed. Also, please review if you could. **


	7. Ch 7: The Emblem of Blood Era

**Ch. 7: The Emblem of Blood Era**

January, 1964 ATB - With rumor that Third Prince Oswald la Britannia assassinated his half-brother in order to attain the throne looming around, the Imperial Family and the nobility challenge Oswald's authority and legitimacy. Oswald's older brother Second Prince Edgar ho Britannia also deems Oswald's ascension illegal since Oswald was not next in line for the throne. Edgar, with the support of his allies within Parliament and the Imperial Court, declares Oswald an usurper and therefore guilty of treason. Oswald, not willing to go without a fight, sends the members of the Imperial Guard loyal to him to eliminate any threats to his position through any means possible.

Edgar's faction of the Imperial Guard are sent out to counter Oswald's forces. Various branches of the Imperial family, along with other noble families, join the fight on the side they favor. The clashes between the two heavily armed factions result in many military and civilian casualties. Edgar's two young children, Prince Cosimo ut Britannia and Prince Lorenzo ut Britannia, are both killed during one of these clashes.

To avenge the death of his sons, Edgar sends two assassins disguised as doctors to kill Catherine la Britannia, Oswald's influential, elderly mother. The two assassins manage to get access to Catherine and immediately beat her to death when they have the chance. The distraught and angered Oswald manages to trace his mother's death to an associate of Edgar's. Oswald sends his forces out to find Edgar's wife Olivia ut Britannia. Olivia would eventually be killed when a bomb planted in her limo detonates.

August, 1964 ATB - Edgar and his forces manage to besiege the heavily armed Imperial Palace in New York City. With forces surrounding him, Oswald attempts to flee via helicopter to a new base of operations, but is killed when Edgar's forces manage to shoot down Oswald's helicopter. With Oswald killed, Edgar ho Britannia is therefore proclaimed Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

However, the rivalry between Edgar's and Oswald's families/factions encourages other members of the Imperial family to use this power struggle as an opportunity to ascend to the throne. Prince Albert zi Britannia, brother and ally of Emperor Edgar, secretly plots to betray Edgar and so he can seize the throne.

November, 1964 ATB - Prince Albert zi Britannia plans to become Emperor by killing Emperor Edgar. However, Albert knows that if his involvement in the murder of the Emperor ever surfaces, the Imperial Family, along with the Imperial Court and the Britannian people, will view him as an usurper. As a result, Albert convinces his favorite half-brother Philip du Britannia to kill the Emperor and take the throne. Albert promises Philip that when he gains the throne, Albert will use members of the Imperial Guard loyal to him to assist Philip in securing control of the empire. Albert also promises Philip that his noble allies will cooperate with the takeover.

With everything planned, Philip du Britannia and his men attack the Emperor's motorcade. With Emperor Edgar ho Britannia dead, Philip prepares to announce his ascension to the throne. However, before he makes the declaration, Philip sees Albert's Imperial Guards and allies moving towards them. Philip, believing they're here to assist him, happily greets them. This happiness is cut short when Albert's forces raise their machine guns and start massacring Philip's men.

Prince Albert zi Britannia announces to the media that Philip du Britannia was attempting to illegally seize power from the late Emperor Edgar ho Britannia via assassination. He also mentions that the shooting of Philip's forces was to prevent the coup from succeeding. As a result of Edgar's death, Albert zi Britannia declares himself Emperor. Albert is viewed by much of the Imperial Court as a defender of Emperor Edgar, and not as an usurper.

February, 1965 ATB - Although much of the Imperial Court recognizes Albert as Emperor, Prince Franz du Britannia, brother of Philip du Britannia, knows that Albert lied and betrayed both Edgar and Philip for his own selfish interests. After secretly conducting their own investigation over Philip's coup, Franz and his allies believe they have enough evidence to avenge his brother.

Franz uses his elite squad of snipers to kill Albert. When Albert is declared dead, Franz announces that he killed Albert, but he did so because Albert tricked the Britannian Empire. Franz then shows the Imperial Court the results of his own investigation behind Albert's role in Philip's coup. The Imperial Court, however, initially dismisses the evidence due to the fact that the accounts by various witnesses seems to differ at certain points. As a result, the Imperial Court decides to make Albert's wife Diana zi Britannia the Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, since her two kids are both 10 years old.

June, 1965 ATB - Though the Imperial Court overall rejected the investigation, Franz manages to raise an armed force capable of taking on the Imperial Palace. Before they attack, Franz has his troops raid armories filled with tanks, mobile artillery, mortars, and other advanced weapons. As they march towards the Imperial Palace, Empress Diana and her family try to evacuate to safety. Though her two sons would survive and find safety, Diana is killed during the ensuing fight, allowing Franz du Britannia to become Emperor.

September, 1965 ATB - Wanting to reclaim the title of Emperor for his family, Oswald's son Alec la Britannia leads a revolt that leads to the death of Franz du Britannia, along with his wife and children. Alec la Britannia, however, is a weak ruler and fails to secure any control over the Empire.

December, 1965 ATB - Franz and Philip's sister Ophelia du Britannia convinces Alec's own allies to turn on him. Alec is easily taken out of power while Ophelia is declared Empress. Ophelia, once in power, executes Alec for treason against the Empire.

With Alec taken out of the picture, Empress Ophelia tries to improve stability and power of the Empire. Overall, Britannia, though still somewhat unstable, manages to make improvements. One such improvement was with computer engineering. The Britannian R&D teams manage to create the first personal computer. Other developments include prototypes of Sakuradtie-powered engines and the discovery of interactions between Sakuradite and electromagnetism.

1969 ATB - For the first time in a while, an individual was able to keep their throne for more than a year. Empress Ophelia's luck, however, ran out one day. Luis ho Britannia, Edgar's son, leads a large force of soldiers to confront the reigning Empress. The Empress initially declares martial law and orders all troops loyal to her be use whatever force necessary to repel the enemy. This action infuriates not only Luis, but the Britannian Parliament as well. Using this for his advantage, Luis tells Parliament that he should be Emperor because Ophelia issued the order to shoot anyone opposing her, along with the fact that out of all the families fighting for the throne, Edgar was the only one who gained it authentically legit. Parliament overall agrees with Luis and they, along with the Imperial Court, recognize Luis ho Britannia as the rightful Emperor.

An infuriated Ophelia sends everything she has against Luis, but Luis proves too strong for her. Luis manages to break into the Imperial Palace and take control of the throne. Before Ophelia is found by Luis' forces, Ophelia refuses to be caught and decides to take a cyanide pill. Luis ho Britannia's ascension would mark the end of the bloody, political chaos within the Imperial Family of Britannia, which would later be called the Emblem of Blood.

1973 ATB - The new capitol city of Pendragon is finally completed despite the delays caused by the political chaos. Luis ho Britannia and the Britannian government officially moves all their resources and organizations from New York City to Pendragon. The grand opening ceremony occurs outside the Imperial Palace, where thousands of people gather to celebrate the birth of the new capitol. Luis hopes to use the ceremony to repair much of the cracks left from the political infighting and improve Britannian nationalism. After giving a speech describing Pendragon as an example of Britannian ingenuity and strength, Luis formally blesses the city as the Imperial Capitol.

Within days of the opening ceremony, Pendragon attracts hundreds of businesses, along with the people who work for them. Despite being built in an arid region, Pendragon grows into an oasis, full of people, businesses, wealth, and lights.

A few months after the opening ceremony, Luis hears that Emperor Tianzi of the Chinese Federation declared his ancestors to be given the title of Emperor posthumously. As a result, the new Emperor has made his position more secure. Luis fears that this declaration will make Britannia look junior, and less significant in the minds of the Britannian people. Wanting to fix Britannia's scarred pride and unity, Luis decides to issue a decree to Parliament and the Imperial Court. Luis suggests that he declare all his ancestors Emperor posthumously in order to counter the Chinese Federation's declaration.

Emperor Luis, Parliament, and the Imperial Court discuss the legality of such an act. All three confirm in the constitution that the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire has supreme authority and therefore the ability to bestow any title on anyone he chooses. The members of Parliament and the Imperial Court have no opposition to the proposal. As a result, Luis' decree takes effect, which basically gives all recorded ancestors of Ricardo von Britannia the title of "Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire". This includes the legendary rulers such as Eowyn, the chieftains, and the lords/Dukes of Britannia. Instead of Ricardo von Britannia, legendary founder Eowyn is now regarded as the 1st Emperor. As a result Luis ho Britannia is now officially titled 93rd Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

The title change causes a surge of nationalism all over the Empire. As Luis had predicted, the title promotion caused people to be reminded of Britannia's might, survival, and determination throughout its long history.

**Author's Note: Albert and Diana zi Britannia are the parents of Charles and V.V. In the actual series we know Charles and V.V. were 10 when their mother was killed, causing them to forge a promise to rid the world of lies. Since the both of them were born in 1955 ATB, I had their parents die in 1965 ATB. The idea of having Albert using lies, deceit, and betrayal to gain the throne was put in to emphasize exactly why Charles and V.V. hated lies.**

**Construction of Pendragon began on the 1950's, but the Emblem of Blood caused the project to be delayed since the infighting meant that resources meant for the project were being used elsewhere. That's primarily why Pendragon isn't completed until the 1970's. Also, Pendragon isn't just a city comprising of the Palace and other government agencies. It's also has communities, business districts, and other aspects found in every city.**

**Emperor Luis bestowing posthumous titles on Ricardo's ancestors was a way for me to allow there to be 98 Emperors of Britannia by 2010 ATB, despite the fact that the Holy Britannian Empire didn't come into existence till the Humiliation of Edinburgh in 1813, where Duke of Britannia Ricardo von Britannia fled with Queen Elizabeth III to the New World after Napoleon invaded the British Isles. In order for there to be 98 Emperors by 2010, then that would mean the family tree would go back about 2000 years. But if the Holy Britannian Empire wouldn't be founded until 1813, then how could their be Emperors before that date? The idea of Luis promoting his ancestors as part of a propaganda tool to defend Britannia's image against the Chinese Federation addresses the problem I mentioned before.**

**Next Chapter will probably be the last one. It will address the global stage being divided between Britannia, China, and the EU, along with Japan in the crossfire of the three superpowers. Please review if you can. I would love to read your comments.**


	8. Ch 8: Modern Era

**Chapter 8: The Modern Era**

1974 ATB - Vincent xi Britannia ascends to the throne upon the death of his half-brother Luis ho Britannia.

Britannia, the EU, and the Chinese Federation continue their arms race amongst each other.

Physicists in Britannia and the EU both make significant discoveries in the field of quantum mechanics. Both powers manage to construct the first particle weapons. However, Britannia and the EU's prototypes simply don't have the capacity to hold the amount of energy required for full efficiency without overheating.

When the EU spots Britannia contructing a new fleet in the Atlantic, the member nations of the EU set up a defense grid codenamed _Liberté_. This new system is a network of the various defense systems of the EU member nations. Using data retrieved via satellite and radar, the EU will be able to detect a Britannian invasion in an instant.

1975 ATB - The Chinese Federation demonstrates their modernization to the world by launching the _Xīng-75 _military satellite into the earth's orbit. The best engineers from all over Asia also manage to improve the designs on existing electrical motors. This, along with the massive population, allows for tanks that rivals the ones used by both Britannia and the EU to be mass produced.

In response, both the EU and Britannia decide to catch up with the Chinese Federation by developing better engines and tanks. Britannia also deploys their newest missile cruisers and aircraft carriers in Hawaii.

1976 ATB - Vincent xi Britannia dies fom natural causes and is immediately succeeded by Dmitri ca Britannia.

1979 ATB - The three superpowers continue trying to outdo one another by creating better electric engines than their rivals. These advancements result in Sakuradite-powered engines to have greater output. With stronger, more powerful engines being available, every power decides to build bigger weapons and vehicles. As a result, the first mobile fortresses are built by Britannia, the EU, and the Chinese Federation soon after.

1980 ATB - With computers being used all over the planet, computer networks start to connect with one another. These massive web of connections between networks leads to the development of the internet.

1981 ATB - Dmitri ca Britannia is assissinated by a member of an underground South American nationalist movement. Ronald re Britannia immeditely ascends to the throne, vowing that the perpetraitors of this heinous act will be hunted down to the ends of the earth.

Imperial troops in Britannia's South American colonies are immediately ordered to investigate and catch anyone associated with the South American nationalists. Several prominent cities on the continent are put under martial law. With martial law enacted, Imperial troops arrest hundreds of civilians and interrogate them through sheer violence. Most of the people arrested are either Honorary Britannians or colonial natives living in the ghettos.

1982 ATB - Though Imperial troops manage to arrest some members of the underground nationalist movements in South America, resistance is still present due to the fact that many of the underground movements are independent of one another.

Another problem for troops is that the ghettos set up in accordance to the 1835 Honorary Citizenship Law have not been fully enforced. As a result, people living in the ghettos manage to slip into mainstream Britannian society and blend in with the general population. This makes finding members of the resistance even harder.

When the economy starts to slow down later in the year, Ronald and his ministers discuss the financial situation on their hands. The current colonial system that is used by Britannia is shown to actually be causing Britannia to loose money and not gain any. This is due to the fact that the colonies' inner and external affairs are handled by the Britannian homeland, meaning all of the colonies' burden is put on the back of the Britannian homeland.

Realizing Britannia's colonial policy is clearly not working, Ronald, along with Parliament, passes the Imperial Area Act. This new law totally restructures the various Britannian colonies in a way that makes administration less difficult for the homeland. The colonies are now called Areas, with each one numbered according to when they became part of the Britannian Empire. Each Area is also allowed a certain degree of autonomy over it's internal affairs and is ran by a Governor-General, who acts as the Area's administrators. These new Areas include:

1. Mexico

2. Central America (formed by conglomerating all the Central American colonies)

3. Panama

4. Carribbean

5. Hawaii

6. Colombia (formed by conglomerating the colonies of Ecuador, Colombia, and Venezuela)

7. Argentina

8. Peru

9. Brazil

Another change made to colonial policy is the one regarding the social structure of the colonies. As was shown in the crackdown in South America, non-Britannians managed to escape the ghettos and mix in with the Honorary Britannians. To make identification easier, the non-Britannians who refuse Honorary Citizenship are to be called the number of the Area they reside in. Segregation in the Areas are increased dramatically in hope that this will prevent anti-Britannian reisistance from the ghettos to reach the general populace.

1986 ATB - Japan, despite being surrounded by three superpowers, manages to defend itself by using its Sakuradite reserves to manpulate the world. Japan even manages to extort large amounts of money and technology from all three powers by playing the three superpowers against one another. With Britannia, the EU, and the Chinese Federation keeping each other in check, fear of a foreign invasion in Japan is very low.

1990 ATB - The elderly Emperor Tianzi of the Chinese Federation is pronounced dead by court officials. Almost all of Asia mourns the loss of their heroic Emperor. Once the late Emperor's funeral procession is finished, the Emperor is interred in the newly built Imperial Mausoleum, alongside the remains of his father and the other 85 ancestors that preceeded him.

Jiang Fang, son of the late Emperor, becomes the new Emperor Tianzi and Chairman of the Chinese Federation. Unlike his father or grandfather, Jiang Fang is not a strong indivdual and many times indecisive when it comes to politics. The new Emperor Tianzi is then forced to seek the advice of his closest advisors, the High Eunuchs.

The hardline High Eunuchs, who served as advisors to the previous Emperor, decide to take advantage of the young, weak Emperor. Through the Emperor, the High Eunuchs manage to issue new laws favorable to them. Such laws include nationalizing smaller businesses, diversion of resources, and higher taxes. Though the new Emperor is weaker and more persuasive than his predecessors, the High Eunuchs are still unable to have complete control over the government. When the High Eunuchs advise the Emperor to pass a law that would create a new collectivization plan, the Emperor refuses to endorse it due to the fact that collectivization will eliminate the little capitalism they have in their country.

1992 ATB - Ronald re Britannia dies and William je Britannia becomes the new Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

1994 ATB - Rocket-powered escape cockpits for military vehicles are tested by Britannian engineers. To increase the mobility of the cockpits, mechanical legs are installed in the prototypes. In order to address situations where a cockpit would be stuck in rubble after being launched, mechanical arms were added to help the pilot clear the wreckage.

1997 ATB - William je Britannia suffers a severe heart attack and dies soon after. Charles zi Britannia succeeds William as Emperor.

Britannia's R&D department manages to develop a better propulsion system for military vehicles. This new system, called a Landspinner Propulsion System, allows faster, more efficient movement in tanks and mobile artillery. Computer scientists and military analysts also create the first Factsphere Sensor, a type of advanced camera that uses thermographic imaging to compute countless amounts of data observed. These long, but fast computations would allow the user to perform more efficiently.

The Britannian military, impressed by the results, decides to integrate these devices into some of the prototype robotic frames in hope that a new, nightmarish, robotic warrior can be created. As a result, the military starts calling these potential weapons **Knightmare Frames**. To help fund the projects, the military enlists the help of some of the wealthiest, most power industrialists in the Empire. One of the most prominent families to fund the projects was the aristocratic Ashford Family.

1999 ATB - The Ashford Foundation completes it's first prototype Knightmare Frame, the _Ganymede_. Knight of Six Marianne "the Flash" pilots the _Ganymede _with great skill and shows off the new Knightmare Frame to the Britannian military. Though impressed by the Knightmare Frame's performance, strength, and speed, the military still cannot use them in the front lines due to the fact that the _Ganymede_ is powered by a cord that connects to an external power source.

2001 ATB - Britannia's arch rival across the Atlantic, the EU, sends various spies into the many research facilities around the Empire. Some of EU spies manage to smuggle copies of various blueprints of the Knightmare Frames and their components. Realizing the situation at hand, the EU starts their own Knightmare Frame project in secret.

2004 ATB - The Emperor Tianzi falls gravely ill and is bedridden for weeks. It is later announced by the High Eunuchs that the Emperor Tianzi is officially deceased. As a result, the High Eunuchs entomb the 88th Emperor of the Chinese Federation in the Imperial Mausoleum. The Chinese Federation, however, faces a succession issue. The late Emperor only had one child, a six-month old baby girl named Jiang Lihua. The problem about Jiang Lihua is that not only is she a girl, but is also just an infant. During an emergency meeting between the Central Committee, the Imperial Court, and other senior government officials, many people suggest that they give the throne to the next closest male relative who is of age.

The High Eunuchs, knowing they can control the whole Federation if an infant is on the throne, points out the unique characteristics of the child at the meeting. The High Eunuchs say the baby's red eyes and white hair is a sign that she is destined to ascend to the throne, and not letting her ascend would be a disgrace to the legacy of the Jiang Dynasty. The members of the meeting discuss the situation for a few hours more before announcing their decision. The government is persuaded by the High Eunuchs speech and decide to make Jiang Lihua the new Empress Tianzi. The High Eunuchs as a whole are granted the position of Regent, and would assist the young Empress until she came of age.

With themselves as Imperial Regent of the Chinese Federation, the High Eunuchs have full control over the Empress, and therefore the governing policy of the whole Federation. With the Empress unable to get in their way, the High Eunuchs pass tons of laws and restrictions that reverse much of the economic progress made by the previous rulers. All traces of capitalism are erased, private ownership is eliminated, all businesses are nationalized, and high production quotas are placed on agriculture. As a result, much of the Chinese Federation suffers from famine and poverty. Though supposedly a hardline Communist country, there is plenty of inequality around. The High Eunuchs, senior officials, and the Imperial Court live in opulence and luxury, while the people suffer.

2005 ATB - In their search to create an internal power source for Knigthmare Frames, Britannian scientists discover the scientific principle called Yggdrasil Resonance. When pure, refined Sakuradite is rapidly spinning while suspended within a strong magnetic field, the magnetic properties of Sakuradite interact with the surrounding field, resulting in a very powerful electrical current.

As a result, engineers construct a small iron chamber lined with powerful electromagnets, fill it with coolant liquid, and suspend a cube of highly enriched Sakuradite into the chamber before sealing it. When the magnetic field is activated, the cube starts to rapidly spin, resulting in electrical energy being produced. Since it uses Yggdrasil Resonance to induce an electrical current, the new engine is called a Yggdrasil Drive. The military has great interest in this engine, seeing how a small scale version of the engine can produce much power. The military decides to use these new engines to improve the prototype Knightmare Frames and eliminate the power source problem.

2008 ATB - The nations of the world decide to hold an international conference to ensure that the balance of power is protected.

At Lhasa, Tibet, representatives from Britannia, the EU, the Chinese Federation, the Middle Eastern Federation, Japan, and the Australian Confederation meet together. The Australian Confederation once again reaffirms its policy of international neutrality, something all the nations approve of.

Another issue that is raised is a lack of international law regarding POW's during times of war, a problem that was prominent during the Great World War. All the nations write up an international guide on how POW's will be treated along with what defines a POW. Once all the nations agree on POW treatment among one another, each nation signs the international law, later to be called the Tibet Accords.

Japan also assures the three superpowers that their access to the Sakuradite reserves are to be protected and intact.

2010 ATB - The people of New Zealand, believing that the politicians in Australia don't represent their interests, vote to secede from the Australian Confederation. The Australian Confederation finds this act constitutionally legal since a popular referendum was held along with the fact that Australia doesn't want to fight against people who clearly don't want to be with them. As a result, the Republic of New Zealand is founded.

Charles zi Britannia and the Britannian government decide to send forces to New Zealand and demand capitulation. When the Imperial Britannian Navy arrives at the shores of New Zealand, the young republic quickly capitulates and becomes Area 10 of the Holy Britannian Empire. Britannia tells Australia that it will respect Australia's neutrality and not set foot on their soil. Australia, as a result doesn't voice any opposition to this move.

However, Japan, viewing this move as Britannia bridging the gap between Asia and the Americas, gets extremely worried. Using their Sakuradite reserves as leverage, Japan, the EU, and the Chinese Federation cut much of their trade with Britannia, hoping Britannia might be persuaded to step down. This incident would later be called the Oriental Incident.

As a result of this incident, the Britannian nobility and wealthy demand that Charles issue a declaration of war against Japan. However, Charles strategically knows any move towards Japan will cause the EU and the Chinese Federation to react. Military and economic advisors calculate that Britannia can handle one of them if they were to declare war, but a combined EU-Chinese Federation Army might just be too much. Charles then decides to make a secret deal with the Chinese Federation. Britannian ambassadors are sent to Luoyang to meet the young Empress and the High Eunuchs. Britannia's deal to the Chinese Federation is that if the Chinese Federation doesn't declare war when Britannia invades Japan, then Britannia will insure that they will have full access to Japan's Sakuradite. Britannia also requests the leasing of bases in the Philippines until the end of the war.

The Chinese Federation, thinking that Sakuradite will become cheaper if Japan's trading policies are gone, supports the plan if Britannia signs a Non-Aggression Pact with them. Britannia agrees and both nations make the deal in secret.

The Britannian government also uses the privately owned Toramo Agency to buy small amounts of land in Cambodia. Britannia hopes that this land will serve as a hub for Britannia's trade and military interest in the East Indies without causing an international incident.

August 10, 2010 ATB - The Holy Britannian Empire invades Japan and swiftly takes over the Japanese Islands thanks in part to the newly built fourth-generation Knightmare Frames.

Seeing this occur, the EU and the Middle Eastern Federation votes to go to war against Britannia. The Chinese Federation declares neutrality as a result of their secret agreement.

2011 ATB - Greenland and Iceland are occupied by Britannian forces. Both are combined into Area 12.

2013 ATB - Euro-Britannians, Britannan nobles who have roots in old Europe, lead forces across the Bering Strait in hope of reclaiming their ancestral lands. Within a year, Britannian troops manage to march through Siberia with ease. All Britannian-occupied territory east of the Urals is then reorganized into Area 13.

2014 ATB - Britannian forces, which have been at a stalemate against EU forces in the Atlantic, finally break through and manage to land in Western Africa.

2015 ATB - Britannia combines the various West African colonies of the EU-member nations into one entity. This entity is named Area 14.

2016 ATB - Britannian forces manage to fight their way across the Sahara Desert and manage to besiege the city of Tripoli. The area of Libya is soon made into Area 15

By the end of the year, Britannian forces manage to invade the EU's South African colonies. The region of South Africa becomes part of Britannia under the name Area 16.

2017 ATB - Once securing the defenses of the newly gained lands in Western Africa, Britannia marches into Egypt. Soon after, Egypt becomes Area 17. However, even after becoming part of the empire, small amounts anti-Britannian resistance is still present in Egypt, resulting in many quick skirmishes between Britannian and EU forces.

Forces under Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia manage to defeat the forces of the Middle Eastern Federation and turn the region into Area 18. The governments of the Middle Eastern Federation manage to escape to the EU, where various governments in exile are set up.

**Author's Note: Well there that's my version of the Code Geass world's history. Hoped you liked it. Like I said in the first chapter, this timeline was made because some of my future fanfics will be using this timeline as part of the story. If anyone is confused about my timeline or has some questions about some things, feel free to ask. I would love to hear your comments.**


End file.
